


Swan Lake

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for porn battle xv: the ides of porn. prompts: ballet, silence, silk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Lake

Brenda stole a glance at Sharon out of the corner of her eye. Sharon was mesmerized by the dancers on stage, Brenda could have lit her own head on fire and only have a one in a thousand chance of getting her attention. 

Brenda didn't wholly understand the appeal of watching ballet in general. She particularly didn't understand how the same woman who gleefully devoured gory slasher films was enraptured by watching lithe men and women flutter around stage to Tchaikovsky. 

As Siegfried rushed to the lake to stop Odette from killing herself Sharon took Brenda's hand and Brenda smiled. 

Sharon brought Brenda's hand to her lap where she placed it on her thigh. Brenda was dumbstruck and when she failed to react Sharon pushed her hand higher so that Brenda's fingertips were underneath her skirt. 

In the darkened theater Brenda felt bold enough to allow her fingers to continue their journey underneath Sharon’s flowy skirt. Brenda’s fingertips brushed against Sharon’s hot center through her silk panties. 

Sharon’s breath hitched almost inaudibly, removing Brenda’s last shadow of doubt regarding Sharon’s intentions. Brenda pressed her palm hard against Sharon’s sex; Sharon’s breathing sped up just a little. 

Brenda’s fingers slipped past Sharon’s panties, her fingertips teasing the sensitive outer lips. Brenda dipped a single finger inside Sharon and she scooted forward. 

Sharon sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in anticipation and Brenda decided not to tease her any longer. Brenda pushed three fingers into her girlfriend’s wet pussy and Sharon gripped the armrest tightly. 

Brenda’s fingers thrust in time with the music, Sharon’s hips rolling discreetly as her eyes followed Odette around the stage. 

Sharon put her hand over Brenda’s pushing her deeper. Brenda flushed with arousal, her fingers thrusting, the crescendo rising to a climax as Sharon did likewise. 

Brenda could feel Sharon’s muscles clenching tighter and tighter. Brenda pressed the heel of her palm to Sharon’s clit as she curled her fingers. 

Sharon bit down on her lip, her grip on Brenda’s hand tightening almost painfully. Her muscles spasmed around Brenda’s digits and Sharon’s head leaned back slightly. 

Brenda grinned, watching Sharon struggle to keep quiet. Sharon panted, the swans ascended to heaven and Brenda decided she didn’t hate the ballet after all.


End file.
